


Case of the Girly-Girly Mushroom

by okikagu143



Category: Kagura/Okita Sougo - Fandom
Genre: #okitaxkagura, F/M, Kagura/Okita Sougo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okikagu143/pseuds/okikagu143
Summary: Kagura accidentally ate a weird mushroom that turned her to a girly and meek teenager. Someone was annoyed though.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 38





	Case of the Girly-Girly Mushroom

**Author's Note:**

> Kagura is a bit OOC, Please blame the mushroom.

Prince Hata was once again visiting Earth for a three-day vacation. He was aboard his luxurious space ship, relaxing on one of his plush sofa, having snacks of the universe’s most exotic type of fruits. One of his alien maid, a midget purplish woman, served him another plate. He raised his brow and sniffed it. “What kind of fruit is this?” he asked as he scanned it all over.  
“It’s actually a mushroom, my prince. They said it is edible as it is and tastes sweet like apples of planet Earth.” Said the maid while pouring him a drink on his cup.  
“Hmm, really? And where did you get this?” He knew well what apples are but the mushroom looks suspicious. It was fuchsia pink (much to his chagrin) with white spots. Its shape was of a regular mushroom except that it has green and wide sepals around the head.  
“The servant of the servant of one of your servants said it was on sale from one of the planets where we stopped by.” She said without missing a beat.  
“WHAT??!!” He gasped, dropping the mushroom in the floor.  
The maid was so surprised, she thought he was angry, but not sure which of what she had said triggered him. “I-Im so sorry Your Highness!!” She bowed so low, she heard her backbone crack. “Forgive me for buying cheap foods for you!”  
“No! It’s not that.” Prince Hata rubbed his temples. His expression was serious.  
“Th-Then, I’m sorry if I let the servant of the servant of one of your servants roamed on that planet without telling you!” Again, she bowed and her knees crack this time.  
“It’s not about that either.”  
She raised her head in curiosity. He still has the same serious look. “Then, what was the reason of your shock, my prince?”  
“I didn’t really get the servant of the servant of one of your servants.” He rubbed his chin. The old maid almost dropped her jaw to the floor. “Anyway, I don’t like it. Discard it now. It’s weird and it’s cheap and it’s from another planet, like, like…”  
“Like you?”  
“What do you mean like me?!”  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
It was a tough day for the Yorozuya. Not because they’re doing a job---but because they don’t have a job and it’s been three days now and they were so damn broke they can’t afford any food and Sadaharu’s stock has been depleted as well.  
Gintoki was lying on their sofa, one arm dangling on the side and his Jump covering his face. There were grumbling noises, Kagura and Shinpachi were not sure if he was snoring or if that was their stomach. They both sigh deeply. “Oi, Shinpachi, can you not make something to eat?” Kagura depressingly asked as she leaned on the table. “Kagura-chan, as much as I want to, the only thing that’s inside the fridge is water.” He replied with a dull look in his eyes.  
“Can you not turn it to food or something?”  
“Ahh….I guess we can freeze the water and eat shredded ice with salt and pepper.”  
“That’s no different from sea water, yes?”  
They sighed again.  
Her stomach roared. “Aaahh! I can’t take it anymore! I’ll find food Patsuan! Don’t die til I come back, okay?”  
She grabbed her parasol and marched towards the door, eyes blazing with determination.  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
Her footsteps were heavy and so were her eyes. She was starving for heaven’s sake. If only she can find food along the streets or could’ve been better if it falls from the sky.  
BLAG!  
Indeed a box fell right on her head and it was labelled sweet ready-to-eat mushrooms.  
“Finally!!” she squealed as she hugged the box and ran back home.  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

“Oiiii! Shinpachi!! You’re still alive, yes! Cook this now!” She yelled throwing the box to Megane’s face. A vein popped on his head. “Don’t order me around! I’m still older than you!” He yelled back. “Shut up! Cook it now! We were all starving, yes?! Stop complaining and get to work!”  
“SHUT UP YOU TWO! OLD GIN-SAN CANNOT SLEEP PEACEFULLY! I’M SO CLOSE TO KISSING KETSUNO ANA IN MY DREAMS!!”  
“SHUT UP! YOU LAZY PERMHEAD!” Kagura and Shinpachi chorused angrily.  
And that afternoon, the Yorozuya’s office was in chaos because of the trio’s hunger and violence.  
Night came, and they decided to cook the mushroom in a hotpot. They were all eagerly waiting.  
“Wait a sec, the box says ready-to-eat, yes? Then we can go for it now, yes?” she said impatiently as she picked one from the pot.  
“But Kagura-chan, we don’t even know this mushroom even it says it’s edible. It’s better if we cook it first.” Shinpachi warned. He didn’t have the energy to argue anymore.  
Gintoki let an audible gulp. “Megane is right. Don’t let your Yato intestines dictate you. Wait until it’s cooked.” He said unconvincingly.  
“Shut up you two! It’s either I die hungry or I die full!” she yelled and shoved the mushroom to her mouth.  
Her eyes sparkled. “It’s delicious!” and she swallowed three pieces all at once.  
“You glutton! I said wait til---huh? Oi, Kagura? Kagura?” Gintoki was alarmed when he saw the girl frozen, dropping the chopsticks from her hand.  
“Ka-Kagura-chan?”  
She fainted.  
“OI KAGURA!”  
“Kagura-chan!!”  
They immediately took her to the hospital. However, upon examination, the doctor said that she was fine and there was no sign of food poisoning. Yet she was unconscious until they got home. Shinpachi set her futon and Gintoki carefully tucked her in.  
“Gin-san, do you think she’ll be fine?” Shinpachi said with so much worry in his voice. He had long discarded the mushroom hotpot.  
“The doctor said so. Tsk. That idiot. Don’t worry, she can’t be kill off with that weird mushroom.” Gintoki said while his eyes never left her foster daughter.  
Sadaharu was curled on one corner of Kagura’s room watching his owner sleep. Gintoki decided to stay there and snuggled on Sadaharu so he can watch over Kagura for the whole night. “Don’t worry.” He said to Sadaharu while patting his head. “Tomorrow, she’ll be up on her feet again.”  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
Gintoki woke up with a noise coming from the kitchen. It was just 6:30 in the morning. Kagura was not in her futon anymore. When he realized it, he stumbled to the kitchen only to find the Yato girl…cooking?  
“O-Oi Kagura!” He approached her clumsily. Kagura looked at him, a bit surprised. “Ah! Gin-chan! Good morning!” She smiled at him.  
“Are you alright now? How do you feel? Do you wanna see the doctor again?” Gintoki said hysterically, overly reacting at her recovery.  
“I’m feeling fine Gin-chan. Sorry for making you worried. To compensate, I’ll make you breakfast. Let’s wait for Shinpachi-kun so we can all eat together.” She said calmly and gave her a sweet smile.  
Shinpachi-kun?  
He blinked. “A-re?” He blinked again. Something’s off. “Ka-Kagura, are you really alright?”  
Her brows furrowed. “Of course, Gin-chan. Why? Is something wrong?”  
He backed off a little and squinted his eyes, trying to pinpoint the error. Well, she was wearing a frilly pink apron because she’s cooking. What? Frilly? Pink? Cooking?  
Step one, check her appearance. Same blue eyes, same vermillion, same skin complexion, same height, same outfit. Yep. Definitely Kagura.  
Step two, check her identity. “What do you mean who I am Gin-chan? You’re acting weird.” But she gave him accurate answers anyway.  
Step three, check her memory. “Why would I forget you and Shinpachi-kun and Sadaharu and Anego and everyone else??”  
-kun? Since when this unsophisticated brat learned how to use honorifics? As far as he can remember, she only uses -chan to a list of certain people. Shinpachi was not on that list.  
He squinted his eyes some more, rubbing his chin. Let’s go back to step one. Eyes, hair----hair! Kagura was not wearing her ridiculous hair ornament, instead she let it down. How could he miss that!  
“Oi Kagura, where the hell are your penis cups?” He asked as he jammed his pinky to his nose.  
“Gin-chan stop that! It’s gross, yes? I’m trying to make us a meal!”  
His nose almost bled in shock. “So-Sorry! Ahahahahaha!” laughing like Sakamoto.  
“Mou! Gin-chan you should be meticulous when it comes to kitchen!” She pouted.  
Gintoki froze. Kagura is getting and sounding weirder and weirder…acting like those silly girly-girly teenagers.  
Huh?  
“Anyways, I threw my hair ornaments because they look childish on me, yes? I’m already sixteen, I should act like a proper lady from now on.”  
Gintoki fainted.  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
“That’s it.”  
“What do you mean ‘that’s it”??!! Do you think we’re some kind of babysitters??!! You dickhead!!“ Hijikata shouted in full annoyance. He was at his office with Kondo and the Yorozuya trio. Apparently, the perm head demanded for a meeting, saying something about a life-and-death situation.  
“Now, now Toshi. I think Yorozuya’s request isn’t that bad. After all, it is our task to protect people, much more women and kids.” Said Kondo with a faint blush on his cheeks.  
“You only say that because that woman is bribing you!” Refering to a wrapped bento box which Shinpachi said was an advanced gift of gratitude from Otae-san.  
Earlier at the Yorozuya’s office, after Shinpachi almost fainted too at the discovery of what happened to Kagura, a job outside Kabukicho was offered to them and they cannot refuse because they absolutely needed one right now. However, the job requires capturing some weird tentacled alien, most probably one of Prince Baka’s pet again since he was on Earth. It’s dangerous enough and they worry about Kagura who, despite of insisting that she’s still a Yato, has become too girly for a job like it. They don’t want to leave her alone either in her current state, as Gintoki said that Edo’s men were all scums and they could now easily approach her given that she was stupid and unassertive unlike her original self. Otae-san was out of town too, marketing her business in other districts while Otose, Tama and Catherine were spending a vacation on a hot spring resort. As a result, they opted to ask the Shinsengumi to watch over her until they come back the next day.  
“We apologize if this was so sudden. But we can’t think of anyone anymore.” Shinpachi sighed with his head low.  
” Don’t be so hard on us, Hijikata-kun. After all, this is the first time we asked a favor from filthy tax-robbers. We’re the ones who always save your sorry asses.” Gintoki snorted.  
“Who save who??!! Oi! We are the ones who always come just in time before your asses get whooped! You asshole!” Veins popped all over his head as he pointed his finger accusingly towards Gintoki’s face.  
In the middle of their noisy exchange, they heard a giggle. They all look at Kagura. When she realized they were looking at her, she blushed “S-Sorry.” She stood up. “Please excuse me, I’ll just go to the restroom.” And she bowed politely before exiting the office.  
“Gin-san, as pleasant as it is, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this version of Kagura-chan. Do you think she’ll return to normal?” Shinpachi asked with indifferent eyes.  
“To be honest, it’s irritating. But maybe this is better than a ferocious glutton.”  
Just then, Sougo arrived. He was walking in the hallway, his squad in tow. He stopped by Hijikata’s office to report. “Hijikata-san, Kondo-san, the mission was successful, I’ll hand the report tomorrow.” His eyes shifted to the two visitors. “Heh, if it isn’t the Yorozuyas. What brought you here?” He said while his eyes roam around the room in search of someone.  
He heard a commotion from the back of his squad. “Eh? You’re the girl of Yorozuya, right?” “Hey. Why are you not in China clothes?” “She looked different, are you really China girl?” He turned around at the mention of China girl, but his troop was bombarding her, he cannot see a thing.  
“So-Sorry! Please excuse me!” Kagura struggled to pass through the crowd and when she does she trip but luckily someone caught her and she landed on a hard masculine chest. She raised her head to meet scarlet eyes boring unto hers. She blushed at the proximity of their faces. “Oh, I’m sorry.” She clutched her chest. “Thank you for saving me, Okita-san.”  
His brows furrowed. Okita-san? He eyed her and realized she was not on her trademark apparels. She was wearing a blue kimono with printed pink sakura petals. Her hair was down but she pinned one side with a flower hair clip. She looked good actually………damn good to be specific.  
His men were all gawking at her and it pissed him off. So he mercilessly instructed them to do a thousand swings despite the fact that they were all sleep-deprived. They complained. “Well, it’s either you die in exhaustion or you die in my hands.” And they all scampered away.  
He turned back to China, who returned his gaze with wide innocent blue eyes. He should’ve plucked out her eyeballs long ago. It really disturbs his insides, particularly that useless beating organ somewhere in his chest.  
“Oi, China. Why do you look like that? Are you role playing?” He deadpanned.  
“I-I’m not!” She said defensively. “This is how a lady should look like, yes?” She pouted.  
He raised an eyebrow. That was adorable but what the hell. Since when did she learn to do that?  
”Oi Sougo, come here for a second. Guess I’m gonna need you on this one.” Hijikata lit his cigarette and blew a puff of smoke. “I’ll give you this case.”  
“What case?”  
“Case of the Girly-Girly Mushroom.” Gintoki said while picking his nose.  
He was silent for a moment. “I don’t get it. And the name was so stupid and ridiculous, danna, did you make it up?”  
“Don’t know how it is called, that’s the easiest name I can come up with.” He yawned.  
Kondo cleared his throat “The China girl ate some kind of weird mushroom and turned her into a girly girl and Yorozuya here asked us if we can watch over her for one day while they’re out in a risky job.”  
“……”  
“Come on, Souichiro-kun! In her current state, she won’t be a pain in the ass! She’s not a war freak anymore!”  
“Okita-san please! Just for one day!”  
Gintoki and Shinpachi were literally clinging on each of his legs and he started to feel annoyed.  
“Anou, Gin-chan, let’s not bother Okita-san anymore. I can manage everything by myself.” Came her meek voice.  
The calmness of her voice, reminded him of his late sister---but damn that was China! And China and calmness do not mix up. This fact only intensifies his annoyance.  
“Get off.” He sent a bone-chilling, murderous glare to the two idiots below. And that put them back to their initial place.  
“Hijikata-san, I refuse to accept this. It doesn’t have any sense.”  
Kondo almost choke. There’s no way he can let it happen now that Otae has even sent him a gift for the first time. Not to mention her incoming rage and disappointment once he failed her request. So he crossed his arms on his chest, straightened his back and gave his best dignified impression as the Shinsengumi Chief. “Sougo! I am giving you a direct order! You have no absolute right to decline! A mission is a mission! Stop being a nitpick and carry on with your mouth shut!”  
He gritted his teeth. As much as he hate it, it was Kondo-san, and he will begrudgingly comply.  
Shinpachi and Gintoki grinned and raised a V-sign at each other. Hijikata smirked. It always feels good to put a certain sadist in place.  
Kagura was staring at Okita’s back with worried eyes. Somehow, she can feel something bad will happen.  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
“Y-You can use my room, Okita-san.” She motioned for him to come in.  
It was the day of Yorozuya’s job and now she was alone with Sougo at their house.  
He rolled his eyes in irritation “Why would I even use your room, you filthy brat.”  
She was taken aback by his rudeness. “I cleaned it thoroughly, Okita-san, you don’t have to worry. A lady should know how to groom herself and her household, yes?”  
“You? A lady? Since when China?” He said mockingly.  
She snapped. “I’ve been proper since we met yesterday so you should be a proper gentleman as well!” she yelled. She was flushed in anger but then she realized what she said “I-I’m sorry, Okita-san!”  
Sougo was amused. He can trace the original China girl on her feminized version. But still, he prefers the crude, graceless and violent one. The original China ignites fire within him. This version bores him, not my type.  
“Then as a gentleman, I’m not going to take any brat’s room. I’ll sleep on the couch.” He turned his back on her and walked to the living room. This situation is irking him to no end.  
China means to fight.  
China means to tease.  
China means to annoy.  
Why the hell did China ate a stupid mushroom from god knows where? Stupid girl with a stupid brain and a stupid black hole of a stomach!  
Kagura could only look at him with sad eyes. She clutched her chest. She was hurt. Why does Okita-san hates her? She followed him to the living room and saw him sitting on the couch, his eyes were closed, long legs were crossed as well as his arms in his muscular chest. He seemed to be in deep thought.  
Okita-san is good-looking. She blushed at her realization.  
Sougo opened his eyes and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
“Well…uhm…I was thinking if you would like to eat something? I can make a meal for you since it’s already lunch time.”  
He eyed her shadily as if she was an enemy. She fidgeted. He stood up and muttered “No thanks.” He walked to the door and before stepping outside, he turned his head to her “I’ll return later. Try not to be an idiot while I’m gone.” His eyes and words were sharp. When he closed the door, she dropped to her knees and cried silently. She was hurt. She was scared. What is Okita-san’s problem with her?  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
The night came and she brought some pillows and a blanket to Sougo. He was watching television, his back facing her direction. He’s only wearing his vest and the shirt underneath. She can’t help but admire his broad shoulders and muscles fitted on his sleeves.  
He felt her stare and he met her gaze. She blushed and avoided his eyes. “Here are the pillows.” She carefully placed them at the couch.  
He stood and walked to her. His gaze intense and dark. She gulped. Their distance was getting closer and closer but he didn’t stop walking. Her heart was pounding and she gingerly took a step back.  
He was cornering her, and in her panic, she only moved backwards until she hit the wall. He towered over her as he placed his hand next to her head. Scarlet eyes burning.  
“O-O-Okita-san?” Her heart was beating so fast. She’s scared but she can’t tear her gaze away from him.  
“It’s been a boring day China. Aren’t you going back to normal yet?” He placed his other hand beside her.  
She held her breath. “I-I…” She was so tensed up she wanted to cry. She clenched her fist and without warning pushed him with all her strength. He was thrown across the living room. “Okita-san!” and she hurried to his side.  
“That hurt! Dammit!” as he held the back of his skull.  
“I’m sorry! I was panicking!” She was teary-eyed as she tried to touch the injured part. But he slapped her hands away. Her tears fell in worry.  
Sougo diverted his eyes. He didn’t want to deal with a crying brat (or woman) now. “Wipe your ugly face China girl. It’s not like I’m dying.” And she did wipe her tears.  
“I think I’ll just prepare your bath.”  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
All lights are out now at the Yorozuya. Sougo had just came out of the bath, and was drying himself with a towel draped on his head. The cool water refreshed his mind and eased up his stress. He looked around the office, trying to find something interesting. He saw a lone picture frame at danna’s table. It was their picture and they all look like idiots. China girl, more so, wearing that stupid toothy grin of hers. He chuckled. If only China girl was her old self, this day should’ve been fun. Staying alone with her for a whole day will induce a lot of fights and bickering and he won’t feel annoyed or tired or stressed at all because it was her. His salvation to his damn boring life.  
“Okita-san…”  
He turned and was met by a solemn look. “I’m really sorry for hurting you earlier…” She was looking down, hands clutching the seams of her sleepwear.  
Albeit dark, he can clearly see her form. Her long hair was cascading on her back, some strands fell in front of her shoulders, framing her face. Her skin was still glowing white and he could see how she bit her pink lips. She looked delicate.  
An idea popped on his head. Why didn’t he think about this earlier? His sadistic side was resurfacing. He wondered….does this version of China…….can become his M?  
He grinned.  
He walked towards her again but this time she didn’t flinch. She just stared at him innocently. He stopped right in front of her. Too close. But she didn’t move. He tipped her chin and leaned in closer. “Does it bother you so much, China?”  
“Of course, you could have serious injuries with that…”  
“Heh…then you should pay without complains, right?”  
Kagura was hesitant to answer. “Maybe….As long as we can be in good terms after.”  
“Good terms?” He chuckled and slowly slid down his hands on her neck. He leaned down fully to whisper in her ear. “You bet we will.” His voice was low and seductive. She shivered.  
His hand went back up to the side of her face while he straightened himself to look at her straight in the eyes. His thumb caressing her cheek. “How about becoming my M for tonight?”  
She blinked then her eyes widened. She was speechless.  
“What do you say, China?” His eyes were dark with a dangerous glint. His thumb caressed her bottom lip.  
He bent down and was inches away from claiming her lips.  
“Stop it.”  
He halted, his half-lidded eyes, searched for hers. She was glaring murderously at him. He pulled back.  
“What happened to payi---“  
“Forget it. I might be weaker now, but you cannot break me.” Her voice was firm. Her eyes despising him.  
He loved it. That unyielding expression. So China.  
He smirked. He was satisfied. He backed off and flicked her forehead. “Go to sleep now brat.”  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
The next day, Gintoki and Shinpachi returned and was welcomed with a rampaging Yato girl. “Oi! Gin-chan! Shinpachi! Why the hell did you not leave any money or food for me???!! Are you trying to kill me?!” She grabbed both of their collars and threw them inside the house.  
“How the hell did she return to normal so soon??!!” Gintoki shrieked.  
“I’m not sure Gin-san. But based on the stench here, she obviously took a dump. That removed the mushroom from her system.” Shinpachi said as they both pinched their nose to avoid inhaling the reeking smell coming from the bathroom.


End file.
